Twilight Notes!
by lupiNsirius3838
Summary: HAHAHA...nine reviews and 8 of them loved it. READREADREAD!
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Broken Record.**

**SPOOF TIME!**

**Original Crap by lupiNsirius3838**

**Emmett: …You brought a snack!**

**Edward: Yeah I did.**

**Emmett: It looks yummy.**

**Edward: Yep.**

…

**Emmett: Are you gonna eat that?**

**Edward: The deer head?**

**Emmett: Yeah.**

**Edward: Oh, then yeah.**

…

**Emmett: Seriously? You're SERIOUSLY gonna eat that?**

**Edward: Yeah, why?**

**Emmett: No reason.**

…

**Emmett: Seriously, if you don't want that-**

**Edward: Oh fine! Have the fucking deer head! *chucks it at Emmett's head***

**_

* * *

  
_**

**(Bella isn't a vamp yet)**

**Carlisle: All right Bella. You should be fine now.**

**Bella: Thanks Carlisle.**

**Carlisle: No problem Hun.**

**Edward: Ahem.**

**Carlisle: Sorry son.**

**Bella: Thanks again.**

***5 minutes later***

**Edward: Bella, what happened to your arm!?**

**Bella: *looks down hurriedly***

**Edward: HAHAHAAA!! *nothing happened***

**Bella: *growl*…**

**DINNER TIME**

**Esme: Bella? Dinner!**

**Bella: Coming! *gets up to go to eat and trips***

**Edward: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?**

**Bella: HAHAHA no. Not funny.**

**Edward: No I'm serious!**

**Bella: *looks down and sees she is missing her arm* *arm is on floor detached from body* Aw Shit. There goes my arm.**

**Edward: CARLISLE!!!**

**Carlisle: *running in* Ye-*sees Bella without arm then sees arm* Aw shit. There goes her arm.**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Edward: Say it.**

**Edward: Out LOUD. Say it.**

**Bella: **_**It.**_

**Edward: No, no say what I am.**

**Bella: What I am.**

**Edward: Come ON Bella! We've gone over this a million times! Just say what I am!**

**Bella:…I already said what I am.**

**Edward: *tackles Bella***

**  
_

* * *

  
_**

**At Baseball field…**

**Bella: So why do you play baseball? Why not, like, football or something?**

**Edward: Well, ok. Well, you understand that Football's a very physical sport.**

**Bella: Yeah.**

**Edward: So one, we have to wait for a tornado or something massive like that. Two…we had this brother Jimmy…**

******FLASHBACK******

**Jimmy: *gloating* HAHA Rose! I beat you I beat you I beat y-**

**Emmett: Shut up Jimmy.**

**Alice: Jimmy….shut up!**

**Jimmy: *chicken dance* I BEAT YOU I BEAT YOU I BEAT YOU I BEAT Y-**

**Rosalie: *Rips Jimmy's head off***

******END OF FLASHBACK******

**Bella: Ouch.**

**Edward: Yeah that's EXACTLY why we don't play football.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward: Say it. SAY IT……say it. Out loud. Say it.

Bella:……it.

Edward: No…no, no, Bella, we've been over this a million times. You don't say 'it' you say….come on, Bella. What do you say?

Bella: I already said 'it', Edward! You said 'say IT' and I did!

Edward: BELLA. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY. SAY IT OUT LOUD.

Bella: It out loud.

Edward: *covers face with hands* Oh jeez, Bella…ok, you know what…I'm just not even going to try with you, Bella. *walks away*

Bella: But….but…..but….!

Edward: I like watching you sleep. It's just kind of fascinating to me.

Bella: Um….awkward!

Edward: No, no, it's just….it's just fascinating.

Bella: You said that. Um….that's just kind of awkward.

Edward: What, that I sneak into your bedroom every night to watch you toss and turn in your sleep and I sit on a chair watching you when it's dark?

Bella: Um, YEAH. Pretty awkward….

Edward: Bella, I'm trying to be romantic.

Bella: And that means you just sneak into my room and watch me sleep? What else do you do, take off my pants off? Take off my shirt? Feed me some date rape?!

Edward: Bella!

Bella: So do you guys play any board games or anything?  
Edward: Uh, not really. We used to play checkers, but it ended really badly last time we played. We had this other brother Jimmy…

***FLASHBACK***

Jimmy: Ha! I beat you Rosalie! I beat you, I beat you! La, la, la, la, la, la.

Carlisle: Jimmy, stop it.

Jimmy: BEAT YOU BEAT YOU BEAT YOUUUU!!!

Esme: Jimmy. Stop it.

Emmett: JIMMY. Come on. You make Rosalie angry.

Jimmy: HA HA HAHA HA. I WON, I WON, I WON, I WON!

Rosalie: Jimmy….have you ever had a checker up your butt?

Jimmy: No, but I beat you, so does it matter?  
Rosalie: Because you're about to get one. *smirks and shoves checker up Jimmy's butt*

****FLASHFORWARD****

Bella: Oh….

Edward: We're kind of a competitive family.

Bella: Yeah. I noticed.


End file.
